Childhood Games
by Asura of Love
Summary: To Neji, there was nothing more evil than a cootie catcher. Neji/Ten


**Childhood Games  
****Asura of Love**

**To Neji, there was nothing more evil than a cootie catcher. Neji/Ten**

**corny...but it was on my mind...  
Naruto is not mine, mind you.**

The birthday boy came to class with a balloon and a small bag of candy from some of his friends. Actually, because they were in second grade, it was the doing of the parents. But when he sat down at his desk he pulled out a folded piece of paper with four colored dots on it. He turned to the kid sitting next to him and simply asked:

"Wanna know your future?" Hiroki asked.

The other kid looked at him curiously and nodded his head like he was being forced into this.

"Pick a color."

"Green."

"G-r-e-e-n. Kay, now pick a number 3,4,7, or 8."

"7"

"Okay, now another number...1, 2, 5, or 6?"

"1"

"Now ask a yes or no question."

"Will the spelling test be today?" That's easy, the little kid knew that it was Friday, and every Friday they had a spelling test. There's no way they wouldn't have it.

The birthday boy lifted the flap that had the number one written on it.

"No." Hiroki said simply.

"You're a liar! We always have spelling tests on Fridays!" The little boy screamed.

"But I'm not lying...It does tell the future." Muttered the birthday boy.

"Okay everyone." A young woman greeted the class. "I am your substitute teacher today, Ms. Lee. Your teacher has suddenly gotten sick, so I am her replacement. And so instead of your normal spelling test, we are going to have a free day! How fun does that sound?"

The class cheered. All except for the little boy who had asked the very simple question: _Will the spelling test be today?_

"It really can tell the future..." He mumbled to himself in astonishment.

----o----

"Ooh what's that?"

"I've heard of those!"

"How does it work?"

"It really says your future?"

"How?"

"But it's just paper!"

All the kids were surrounding today's birthday boy. All, that is, except for the young prodigy in the room. Hyuuga Neji.

"YOU!" One of the little boys pointed at Neji. Neji only looked up with dull eyes. "Wanna know your future?"

"Not exactly." He responded.

"Too bad! Come over here, it'll only take a second." The boy dragged Neji over to Hiroki's table.

"Pick a color Neji." Hiroki demanded.

"Red, I guess..." Neji spoke quietly.

"R-e-d," he announced out loud "Now a number 3, 4, 7, or 8."

"8."

"Another number, 3, 4, 7, or 8?"

"3..."

"Now ask a yes or no question."

"I don't want to..." He said solemnly.

"I'll pick for him!" A thick browed boy piped up and raised his hand.

"Okay Lee, ask a question for him."

"Will the next person to walk in the door be Neji's first love?" Lee asked rather quickly with hearts in his eyes.

"Eww." A couple of boys stuck out their tongues and made faces at the word 'love'. Hiroki lifted the flap and read the last words Neji's ears wanted to hear.

"Yes." He smirked "...Definitely."

"Then I dare you to kiss the person too!" One of the boys yelled.

"EWWW! COOTIES!" Everyone shouted and jumped around as if they had ants in their pants. The young Hyuuga just looked around the class as if they had gone completely insane.

At that instant, the door creaked open. And a young girl walked in the classroom. She was rubbing her just washed hands on her burgundy shirt. She had big brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled back onto a bun and held together with chopsticks.

----o----

"Tenten..." Neji didn't realize that he was holding his breath

"Yea?" She asked with a concerned look on her face "Is something wrong? Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know you don't like this type of stuff."

He chuckled a little bit at her sudden concern.

"No, It's okay. I'm fine."

"Okay...Where were we?" She asked herself. "Oh, okay, nooow pick another number!" She said a little too enthusiastically.

Neji smirked at his sparring partner. "3."

"Now ask a yes or no question..." Tenten demanded as a grin spread across her plain features.

Neji thought back to his second grade class. These "cootie catchers" were the cause of all the teasing he got as an elementary schooler. The next few years after that were hell for him. If it wasn't for being a Hyuuga, the teasing would probably have never ended. But here he is again, face to face with his biggest problem.

So then why go through with it again?

"The dare from second grade…"Neji trailed off searching for the right words to say "Should I actually complete it?"

Tenten gave Neji the most curious look while tilting her head to the side. But she opened the flap that had the number "3" on it and read the words that were written.

"Yes." She said in a short breath. "Definitely."

Before she knew it, Neji's soft lips were gently pressed against hers. The moment she realized she was kissing back, Neji had pulled away, but he kept a close distance between them.

"Well Neji, it's about time. How many years did it take you to do that?" Tenten teased.

'Here we go again.' Neji sighed 'Those cootie catchers are bad news.'

**Review?  
:D**


End file.
